


Santa Keeps the Secrets

by Sokorra



Series: Madison [6]
Category: Smash (TV)
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff, Kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 17:11:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5710456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sokorra/pseuds/Sokorra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maddie's third Christmas.  She tries to meet Santa, and Derek and Ivy make a big decision.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Santa Keeps the Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> This story references things that happen in my upcoming story "Rewrite This Story" which takes us through the aftermath of Derek and Ivy getting together. I have a timeline in my head of the six years following the season finale. It is possible I put too much thought into this show:) But I should be posting some of that story in the near future.

The alarm blared at 6:30, waking Derek from a deep sleep. Ivy mumbled a complaint as he shifted to turn it off. "Why did you even set it? Neither of us has to get up this morning."

"Because I know our daughter,” he said, wincing as the cold air hit his body as he got from under the covers. "I decided to wake up early enough as to not scar our daughter when she comes running in to tell us its Christmas"

"She's two. " Ivy said, moving so she was leaning against the headboard and had a good view of her boyfriend's bare behind as he searched for PJ bottoms. Both of them usually wore pajamas to bed, but they had had their own private celebration last night, as it had been the first time Derek had been home in two weeks. He pulled on a pair of boxers before rushing across the room to get under the covers again. She's not going to come rushing in at 6:30 in the morning."

"Which is exactly why I woke up then." He grinned at her. He pulled her back down onto the bed and into his arms, wrapping himself around her and kissing her on the temple. It was really nice to be home, in his own bed, with the women he one day hoped to convince to be his wife in his arms, and his daughter sleeping comfortably a room over. They had only recently upgraded her to a toddler bed after she managed to get over the bars of her crib once too often to keep her in it anymore. But it also meant she was able to get out on her own and come wake up her parents, who weren't always in the mood to be awake as early as Maddie seemed to enjoy rising.

Derek couldn't wait till she was older and the not rising before 10 kicked in.

The two of them dozed, not really falling asleep but drifting in and out and enjoying the warmth of the covers. However, as Derek had predicted, about fourty minutes later, Maddie's rushing footsteps could be heard in the hall. The little girl had not quite mastered the normal walk pace, running most of the time. Thankfully she most often went to wake her parents up first and not into the kitchen or some other place in the apartment where supervision would be advised. They had baby proofed the apartment, and everything breakable was above her height, but that didn't quite mean anything when you had a curious toddler on your hands.

They both shut their eyes and fought grins as they heard her straining to turn the knob, which was just a tad high for her. However she managed to move it and the door moved open, and she slipped inside. She rushed towards the bed. Derek had to bury his head in Ivy’s neck to hide his laughter as his daughter tried to get on the bed. With the unnatural grace of a two year she somehow managed to climb the bed and land in the space at her parents feet before standing and hopping her way towards the head of the bed, her parents grunting as she started to step on them.

"Mummy, Daddy!" She said as she flopped down on top of them, "Its Christmas". Somehow she had picked up on Derek's habit of calling his mother Mummy. Ivy didn't mind one way or another, and Maddie had a tendency to switch whenever she felt like it.

"It is indeed, but mommy needs to breath," Ivy stated, shifting away from Derek so that Maddie fell between the two of them. She rolled over so she was facing Derek. Maddie rolled over onto her back as well, grinning at her parents.

"Santa Came!"

"He did. He enjoyed the cookies." Derek said. Maddie was still two young to really grasp the full details of Santa, but she always remembered the cookies. Truth was that he and Ivy had gone through the batch of oddly shaped cookies (Maddie had helped shape them for the cookie sheet) while placing her gifts under the tree.

"I missed him coming." She frowned.

"That's okay, baby doll,” Ivy reassured. “He prefers it that way."

"Why?"

"Because it keeps the secrets longer."

"Why?"

"You'll learn when you are older."

Maddie opened her mouth again and Derek was sure another why was coming out why but wasn't. Instead she closed her mouth and snuggled closer to him and pulled her mother closer. He grinned as she fell back asleep. This happened often as well. She would probably sleep another two hours and wake up at a normal time. At least for now. When she got older it might be a different thing."

"We should have another one." He was actually surprised by his own words, but found them to be true. He had liked the idea of having more than one since all the difficulties with Maddie made him realize how much he wanted a family. He just hadn't brought it up in the last two and half years because he hadn't been sure where they had been heading. Despite his failed proposal a few months ago, he still felt they were in a good place now.

“Seriously?” Her tone was of surprise, but it didn’t seem like she was against the idea. “You, who once said that children confounded you?”

“As it turns out, it helps to have one.” He glanced down at their daughter, who seemed to take after him in looks though he could see Ivy in her all the time. Especially when she smiled. He honestly hadn’t known he would want this, the whole shebang that came with it. But in the last three years he had found out that he actually enjoyed the prospect more than one would have thought. “So what do you say?”

She didn’t respond at first, thinking it over. He remained slightly, letting her even though he wanted to ask her if she was ever going to answer. But he reminded himself this was a big thing to ask, especially considering how hard things had been with her pregnancy with Maddie at first.

She looked down at their daughter, moving a dark brown curl from her face, a small smile settling in on her face. She looked at him finally, her smile growing.

“You know, I think I’d like that. “


End file.
